


Isolated

by FangirlReader28



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically just angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader28/pseuds/FangirlReader28
Summary: (I do not own characters or events in this one shot)Following the end of the book Allegiant, it is only a few months after Tris' tragic death. Without her, her friends don't know how to move on and have to come to terms with living without her. Some are doing better than others.It's pretty much just Four being depressed and I feel like a horrible person for writing this.





	Isolated

Christina raps on the door to Tobias’s apartment. No one has heard much from him for the past few months. His mother is worried sick although everyone just says he’s grieving. Four opens the door looking like a mess. He is pale, his eyes are wide, wild, and rimmed with red. His hair is disheveled, and he looks like he hasn’t slept, eaten, shaved or gone out in days. Christina takes a deep breath. “Hey, Four. How is it going?”

“It’s going.” Four croaks and leans against the door frame like it’s too much work to simply stand up. Christina decides to cut to the chase. 

“Some of the others and I have decided to go out for a bit. You’re invited too, so if you-”

“No.” He counters. Christina sighs quickly, her shoulders bouncing. 

“Why not?! Your missing out on your own life!” Her voice pleads. 

“You don’t get it.” Four’s eyes stray to the walls behind her. 

“Excuse me!” Christina spits. “I don’t get it?! I miss her too! And I lost Will! We’re going through pretty much the same thing.” Tobias’s breathing gets faster as he straightens up.

“You don’t-” he starts to yell but Christina cuts him off. 

“No! You don’t get it! Did you not hear me?! Tris was my best friend.” Fists clenched, Tobias mumbles not to say her name but Christina ignores him. “I too, trusted her with my own life! You need to step up and realize there are other people on the world besides you! This is hard on everybody! But don’t you get it?! We are worried about you! You lock yourself up in your cage and shut down instead of doing anything anyone else would do! What are you afraid will happen if you go out for a drink, or a party, or just take a stroll?!” She screeches. Tears rimming her eyes from anger, passion, and Tris’ memory. 

“You want to know why I haven’t left this house in the past few months?!” Four booms, his stony disposition breaking. “I can’t do it anymore. I can’t act like everything is okay and I can’t act like it’s not. You think I’m afraid? Fine. I’m terrified. I’m scared of moving on and forgetting her and all she means to me. I see her every day in the birds by my window, the city and my reflection but she’s gone from my life forever and that shatters me apart with every single breath I take!” His wild eyes flood with tears. “I could have saved her. I should have let her know how much I loved her and I should have not fought with her and instead enjoyed her presence because every moment with her was fleeting and she was going to die!” His voice softens as he chokes back the lump in his throat and his shoulders slump in defeat. “I don’t want be in a city, in a world, where she used to be. It hurts too much to live without her. That’s why I don’t do anything anymore. I don’t want this pain. The only thing keeping me alive inside is her memory but that is the very thing that is killing me.” Silence rings through the hallway. 

“The memory of a loved one is like a fire.” Christina whispers. “It’s warm and inviting but painful if you get too close.” Four sharply looks back up. His chest rising and falling fast, he nods and bites his lip. Despite her own dejection, the girl longs to pull Four into her arms. He is hurting without anyone to care for him. She cannot stand to watch her friend like this.

“Have fun on your trip.” He concludes closing the door and the conversation. Alone, Tobias leans his back against the door and slides downward until he slumps on the ground; he wraps his arms around his legs. “Why did you leave me like this?” He whispers. “How could you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry! I feel so evil right now and I'm sorry. (But hey, you chose to read it.)  
> I actually wrote this a couple of years ago and I have just come across it again. I know it's really sad XD.  
> I hope you have a happy day despite this angst-ness! :D


End file.
